Barbecue Pancakes
by BrittanaKink
Summary: Brittany tries to cook Santana pancakes. FLUFF


**So umm I wrote some fluff because no one is prompting me for smut lol. If you message me, I will do your prompt (Brittana only. And no threesomes Im sorry, I can't.. haha.) because no one has asked for anything. Also it won't take me too long to finish it. I'm thinking about making a tumblr because why not. (I have a personal tumblr, but I mean one for this account.)**

**But please, message me or something about the kind of story you want me to write. Also review if you want. They make me happy. Without anymore interruptions, I give you Brittana fluff :D**

"I want pancakes," Brittany said, snuggling further into her girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. She didn't ever think she would get used to saying it.

"Mhmm, pancakes do sound good," Santana smiled. She leaned over and brushed some hair off Brittany's forehead, before placing a soft kiss to it. "Why don't you go cook us some Britt?" Of course Santana was joking, Brittany couldn't cook to save her life. There was one time she was trying to make cereal and started a fire.

"Okay!" Brittany shot up out of the covers, and threw on some underwear and Santana's sweat shirt. Santana couldn't help but giggle at how adorable her girlfriend was. If she hadn't of been forced out of the closet by Finn, she wasn't sure if she would ever be this happy. She made a note to thank him later.

Brittany strutted out the door and Santana laid back, remembering everything about last night. It wasn't their first time having sex, but it was their first time making love. Brittany was right, with feelings it was better. All of a sudden, smoke poured into the bedroom. Her eyes popped open wide, and she ran to the kitchen.

"Britt, what did you do?!" Santana about shit herself when she saw the flour all over the kitchen, and all over the burning stove.

"Sanny, I'm sorry. I honestly thought I could cook for us." Brittany shook her head, and a ton of flower flew out. "I really am stupid."

Santana grabbed Brittany by the arms and pulled her into a warm hug. You're not stupid I promise. You are one of the smartest people I know. So what you don't know how to cook? You can memorize all types of dance routines and moves. Not many people can do that. You are a genius Brittany."

Brittany hugged Santana tighter, and asked, "do you really think so?"

"Of course I do." Santana pulled back and gave her a soft smile before giving her a short, but passionate, kiss.

"We have to clean this kitchen," Santana started.

"San."

"My mom will be home soon and there is so much flour everywhere."

"San."

"Not to mention its all over you too."

"San."

Santana turned to start cleaning. Brittany, on the other hand had other ideas. Santana wasn't listening to her, so she had to get her attention.

Brittany grabbed two handfuls of flour and snuck up behind Santana, who was still rambling about cleaning.

"Also, I am hungry. So after we clean I will have to make more pancakes." She turned, and was met with a face full of flour. "BRITT!" She screeched.

"I'm sorry, you weren't listening to me."

Santana pretended to be really mad. "Seriously Britt, why would you do that to me?"

"I-I-I'm sorry," Brittany pouted, she thought her girlfriend was being serious. She watched as Santana walked over to the flower. "I can clean by myself if you want me to."

Brittany stepped up behind Santana and wrapped her arms around her. "Please don't hate me." Santana started to turn, and Brittany expected a kiss, but she was met with her own face full of flour. "Gross." She spit the white powder out, and wiped her eyes, before looking at Santana with an evil glint in her eyes.

Santana was doubled over in laughter. Before she could realize what was happening, Brittany had picked up the whole bag and dumped it on her head.

Now Brittany was doubled over, laughing. Santana grabbed the ingredient nearest to her and poured it on Brittany, who started shrieking.

"Uhm Britt, why were you about to put barbecue sauce in our pancakes?" Santana giggled and continued to squirt it on Brittany.

"I find recipes confusing," Brittany deadpanned.

"You're a genius," Santana smirked, getting a smile from Brittany. "We should probably start cleaning."

"Yeah, we should. Especially before Mama Lopez gets home and hits us with shoes."

"Britt that was racist."

"No it wasn't, I like males too." Santana only smiled, ignoring the fact Brittany thought she meant sexist.

"By the way Britt, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh," Brittany set the broom down and turned to look at Santana. "You forgot to put clothes on."

Santana looked down and saw that she was in fact naked. "Oh."

Even though Latinas 'don't blush', her face turned red.


End file.
